


IGNITION

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Discrimination, Hurt, Incest, Mpreg Sort Of, Other, Out of Character, Polyamorous Characters, Sadness, Twincest, igniting new life, political implications, sparkings or baby robots, world structure setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is required from four sparks to begin the process of ignition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IGNITION

**Author's Note:**

> Of note this ruins a plot point; however, I feel it is necessary to warn so spoiler warning. There is the issues of discrimination and child abandonment covered in this story. If you are sensitive to this material, please do not continue with the story.
> 
> Knot is conceptually like a Trine, in that it is an identified group of mechs, but the mechs considered to be in a Knot are devoted lovers to each other. At its basic form, it involves two sets of Link/Split sparks. (There is still the concept of a Trine, but as you will come to see, it is something that is exceptionally rare.)
> 
> Link/Split sparks are considered the norm within this version of Cybertronian society. There are Splits (a single spark that split into two beings, think identical twins) and Links (two sparks that are formed together during the same ignition process, think fraternal twins).
> 
> A Sole is a single spark that does not split into two sparks or have a second spark link with it during its ignition process. Soles are considered highly abnormal and in an untouchable class by some Cybertronians. They are seen as less than they are in every aspect of life; with some Cybertronians believing that they are ill luck and are truly a half life because they lack another to experience life with.
> 
> A spark-call is twins talking over their shared bond.

“As you can see our facility has the latest technological advances for your and the little ones’ highest level of care and comfort.  You will be looked after by some of the top medical personnel on all of Cybertron as your sparks prepare themselves for the budding procedures.  And when the little ones have ignited fully they will be bathed in the finest elements and nanites Cybertron and our colonies have to offer.”  The young mech wiggles his wings in excitement.  His field is a pleasant mix of calm and blissful pleasure.

Hound runs a hand nervously over his arm.  His optics swing to the other members of his Knot.  He tangles his digits together to stop himself from reaching for his twin both physically and spark-call.  Trailbreaker was in deep conversation with Mirage and their guide through the igniting facility.  He shutters his optics and descends to a top tier of his processing unit coding.  He cycles each of his vents and watches as the section of branch cod fires all within normal parameters on his HUD.  Even his specialized olfactory sensories which dissect and analyze the various scent fields.  Hound started a little when he field a warm hand glide down his arm to cover his clasped hands.  His optics open to focus on Tracks who wore a reassuring smile.

Though their Knot had yet to officially bond with each other, Tracks seemed to be able to read all the members of the Knot like an open book.  Hound smiles and accepts the warm field that Tracks wraps about him.  It is familiar and comforting to feel it.  He returns Tracks’ smile and turns to look at Trailbreaker who had sent him a questioning ping over their private comm-line.  Mirage is quick to follow that ping with a call of his own.  Hound hears Tracks give a low chuckle as both Trailbreaker and Mirage break off their conversation with the guide to return to their twins’ side.

Trailbreaker is quick to lay a comforting hand on Hound’s arms, his digits seeking out the sensitive spots he knows that Hound enjoys having stroked to produce calm.  Mirage stands close but reserved, letting Trailbreaker take care any physical caresses needed.  His field unconsciously extending to mingle with his twin’s then the other members of his Knot.

Hound smiles at each in turn and draws in a long vent.  He out of the four of them had most wanted to come here today to ignite their own bitlets, but now he felt nothing but worry.  It wasn’t a lack of trust in Mirage and Tracks that caused this worry.  It was doubt in himself that he was truly ready to be the coder that the little ones would need to grow strong and well rounded.

He lowers his helm and covers his spark in silent apology to the others.  He opens his mouth to explain this uneasiness when a pair of small clicks and warbling giggles are picked up by his auditory sensories.  He turns with the others to look at another Knot that was emerging from a nanite induction room.  The joy in the lines of their frames and their faces was clear even across the lobby.  As they all clicked and warbled to the bitlets cuddled in one member’s arms.  Hound beams at the sight of small digits waving in the air to capture the warm vents given off by their surrounding coders.

Hound’s smile softens, the last of his doubt chased away.  He knew that with the members of his Knot he would be able to face any challenge the bitlets would present.  He knew Trailbreaker had sensed his shift in mood because he was encompassed by large arms and lifted into a tight hug.  He sends a wordless scold to Trailbreaker over their spark-call but thrills at being held so close, his spark singing with delight.  He hears Mirage sigh patiently and lovingly.  A quick peek at the mech confirmed the small, indulgent smile that Hound knew would be there.  Tracks’ own radiating grin answered Hound’s.

Hound slides down Trailbreaker’s chest a moment later and stands in the compass of his arms.

“So we are agreed to this then?”  Mirage steps forward with Tracks beside him.  “ I know both of you are set on bitlets, but there is no rush for it.”  He pulls a data pad from his subspace.  “If you have concerns that our financial situations may change then let me assure you that the projected growth for the company has all high levels of positive swings over the next several millennia.  And…”

Tracks claps a hand over Mirage’s mouth.  “Brightest, I do not believe that is what Hound was worried over.”  Tracks smiles at hound.  Even if their Knot had yet to officially bond, Tracks was fairly good at reading Hound and Trailbreaker.  “You are worried that you will not make a good coder?”  Tracks’ knowing smile softens as does the light in his optics.  “Hound, loveling, out of all of us, you are the one most guaranteed to be the best coder.  But,” Tracks leaves Mirage to lay a hand on Hound’s shoulder, “if you still feel uncertain then we can wait.”

“No.  I think that-”  He stops uncertain how to explain it.

“That whatever doubt there had been is now gone and has been replaced by his adventurous spark,” Trailbreaker finishes for him.  He leans in close to Hound to fondly stroke at the bumper on Hound’s chest.  “Mirage and Tracks are right, ‘Ouny.  We can wait if we need to.”

“No.  I think that now is good.”  Hound smiles sheepishly at each member of his Knot before turning to their guide.  :You were explaining the types of chemicals used in the process of making the protoforms?”

“Ah yes!”  The young mech joins their groups again.  His field and smile bright with his enthusiasm.  “If you would follow me, I can take you to speak with the heads of this facility.”  He turns to lead the way.

Trailbreaker and Tracks follow with Mirage and Hound close behind.  Hound gives Mirage a shy smile as Mirage draws his digits up Hound’s arm reassuringly.  He answers the private comm that Mirage pings him and the other’s with.

::You are certain then that you do not need to wait, Hound?::

Hound smiles at Mirage and takes the stroking digits into his own.  He was often reminded by times like these how very different Mirage and Tracks were from Trailbreaker and himself.  And it still amazed him to a small degree that the two young tower lords had taken such a lasting fancy to working class mechs like themselves.

Mirage’s hands were narrow and finally shaped.  Crafted by some of Cybertron’s most masterful artisans for his final frame upgrade.  His hands were meant to only play instruments or sign laws or… Hound stops that line of thought at a sharp look from Trailbreaker and Tracks.

‘Right,’ he scolds himself.  ‘We will always spin in harmony.’  His spark fills with love for each of them.  He even ducks his helm when Trailbreaker sends him a dirty thought about what he wanted Mirage and Tracks’ hands to do to Hound’s frame when they returned home that evening.  From the narrowed look Mirage shot at a smug Trailbreaker, Hound knew that his twin much have shared the thoughts with Mirage and Tracks over their open private comm.

Hound looks at the ceiling in mock irritation but smiles in fondness at Trailbreaker’s playful and rather lewd wink.  ::Behave yourself, ‘Eak,:: Hound transmits,  His optics flick to their young guide who had turned toward them after calling a lift that would take them to a higher floor in the igniting facility.

::Yes please do behave yourself, Trailbreaker.  Or there will be consequences when we return home.::  Mirage focuses a sly smile on the keenly focused Trailbreaker as they all load onto the light and the doors close.

Hound notices Mirage’s distasteful look a moment later when their guide bumps into him.  The mech apologizes and punches in his code to the upper floors.  Hound sends Mirage a wordless ping of questions, and Mirage graces him with a small smile and settles in closer to him.

::It is nothing just contact with the Sole.::  Mirage swipes at his arm where the guide had brushed it.  ::It is displeasing to think that they have allowed one in such a facility as this.::

::Mirage!::  Tracks is quick to scold his brother.

Hound watches the pair descend into their spark-call for a private discussion of the matter while Trailbreaker places a hand on Hound’s lower spinal strut.

::Some of the tower lords consider it a bad fortune to be touched by a Sole before an important decision is made.::  Trailbreaker shakes his helm.  ::I know tower lords tend to be more superstitious of such things than the working class, but Mirage shouldn’t worry.  All our are sparks are incredibly brightly flared.  There is no danger of a Sole igniting from us.::

Hound returns Trailbreaker's caress.  ::Such old notions I know, ‘Eak.::  He sighs.  ::Soles are very sweet.  They cannot help that Primus and Mortilus made them an individual.  They might not flare as brightly as us, but they still flare sweetly despite all that they lack.  We must be open to them being near despite this.::

Trailbreaker nods his agreement and winks at the knowing look Tracks gives him.  Mirage looks between the three of them and blows a huff from his vents.  Tracks had no doubt lectured him on being as bad as say their own coders.  Hound chuckles and reaches out to pull Mirage closer to him again.

Trailbreaker was right.  Even though it was spark core deep fear many potential coders harbored before the first igniting process began, especially first timers.  All of their sparks flared at a level of brightness that igniting a Sole was next to impossible.


End file.
